


Forever Bound

by dragonsFall



Series: Sparks of Magic [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Mage Ace, Mages Familiar Marco, Soul Bond, Summoning, Summoning Circles, Teen Ace, teen marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsFall/pseuds/dragonsFall
Summary: At the age of fifteen, mages summoned their familiar. An ally and a tool. A creature to rely on until the mage passed.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace
Series: Sparks of Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909924
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Forever Bound

After weeks of boring lessons and ending up asleep in class more often than he could count, the day was finally here. The day where a young mage by the name of Portgas D. Ace would finally summon his very own familiar. He was nervous. More than a little. But at the very depths of his soul, he was excited.

A mages' familiar was just as important as eating or breathing. They were a partner and a tool. Someone to turn to when you couldn’t handle a spell on your own or someone to confide in. Granted, they couldn't talk considering they were animals. They allowed for a deeper pool of magic energy to draw from. An elemental focus that granted the mage bound to them a wider range of spells to choose from.

Ace swallowed and focused his energy as he pressed his hands to the summoning circle. He briefly glanced up to make eye contact with his brother then his best friend. Both looked just as nervous as he felt. Then he looked down at the summoning circle beneath his hands. Around him, he heard some sort of birds call and the crackling of others magic. But the spell beneath his hands remained unresponsive.

The back of his neck prickled as he felt eyes turning to look at him. Cheeks turning pink as he failed to do the simplest spell he was ever taught. God. He really was an awful mage, wasn’t he? Unworthy of a familiar just like so many other things. The sounds around him increased, animals and chatting. The sparking of magic was starting to fade. “Cmon. Work with me…” He whispered, aggravation at the edge of his tone.

Then that little circle beneath his hands turned a startling shade of blue. Then it erupted. Ace jolted back, pulling his hands away from the blue fire that was coming from his summoning circle. He stared, transfixed by the column of fire. It let off no heat. Somewhere behind him, there was a startled scream. He could see people moving away, staring in terror and awe. This was not how a summoning normally went.

As the fire finally came to a stop, Ace realized that it wasn’t an animal that was standing in front of him. It was a boy. No. A teenager. About his age with a puffy tuft of blond hair. Intense blue eyes set in a mask of boredom.  _ He looked tiny, almost as small as his little brother. _ He was dressed in a white robe. Much like the traditional mage robes they wore for their classes. And what Ace was wearing right now although his robes had a little more character to them. His feet were bare. As the teen raised his arm to show Ace his wrist, the sleeve fell away to expose it. 

Knowing what he was supposed to do but still reeling from the shock that he had a humanoid familiar, Ace raised his arm. The same one as was the tradition for mages. Normally, the animal would raise whichever limb, and the mage would follow suit. While they were rare, it was the same with familiars like the teen across from him. Those capable of taking on a human form.

Fire would link them, eagerly wrapping around their raised wrists. Cool blue-yellow for his fellow teen and an intense red-orange for Ace, mingling strangely in the middle. Almost purple where the two different shades met. The alchemical symbol for fire formed on his palm while a feather wrapped around his wrist. Branding itself there in a way. It would be the same for his familiar. All at once, that fire would dissipate. The marks remaining, forever linking them until Ace passed. The teen would return to the Ether when that day arrived. Should they ever be separated before it was time, their marks would lead them to each other

Aces' eyes traced the outline of the feather encircling his wrist then allowed it to drop down to his side. He pushed himself up to his feet. His familiar was shorter than him. Maybe he would grow? The book suggested that humanoid familiars grew along with who they were bound to. Guess he would find out. 

Feeling more than a little self-conscious with his class watching him, Ace offered a smile to his new partner. He thought he saw a brief panic in those sleepy eyes. “Names Ace. What's yours?” Those books said that humanoid familiars had names of their own.

The teen stared at him for a little too long. Rather than answering him, he would envelop himself in the fire from which he was born. His shape changed into that of a bird. A phoenix if Ace was remembering right. Sabo would tell him. He was smart. Remembering things from books? That wasn’t something Ace did. He preferred to learn by doing. Which was the only reason he remembered what to do to summon his familiar and bond with him. What did he do to deserve a phoenix though? Nothing he could think of. Pulling himself from his thoughts, Ace focused back on the present.

The small blue bird looked up at him, cocking his head to one side before he flapped his wings to perch on Aces' shoulder. He would be lying if he said he didn’t panic but tried to relax once his familiar was settled. Damn those talons were sharp but he wasn’t about to complain. The tail of ringlets brushed against his back.

He turned to face his brother and best friend, wanting to see what familiars they had and how they were reacting to his. Deuce was holding what looked like a very heavy lynx. A lynx that was convinced they were smaller than they were. Sabo had a leopard lounging at his feet. Ace couldn’t read their expressions but he was sure they were as shocked as he was.

Oh god. Was he going to get pulled aside and talked to? Sent off to the headmasters' office even though he did as he was instructed? He can worry about that later.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request a fic? Feel free to contact me on my Tumblr: clockworkPanic


End file.
